


Useless Tutors

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [42]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Time Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki are finally about to Do It when they receive visitors from the future.   </p>
<p>Themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Tutors

**Author's Note:**

> For people who prefer to avoid this sort of thing - the physical contact between the two age-pairs is pretty minimal, but it is there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**XXX: Voyeurism**

 

It was kind of scary, trying this again. The first time they tried had ended in discomfort and disappointment, and it had taken them a few days to find their way into a shared bed to try again. They had pulled the sheets over their heads, making their own private little world in which to explore.

"Do you like this, Loki?" Thor asked as he tried something new with his fingers.

"Oh, it's... different," Loki said, trying to be diplomatic. "Perhaps you will enjoy it if I try this?"

"That's interesting," Thor said. It was the nicest word he could think of.

"Terrible," someone said.

They froze, staring at each other.

"Be kind. They are still learning," another voice said in answer. It sounded like... they slid upwards, just enough to peek out from under the sheet.

It was _them_ , sort of. At least it looked like them but grown, both of them tall, Thor as huge as his current size promised, Loki still looking delicate next to his brother but clearly powerful as well.

"Ah, they hove into view!" said the older Loki.

"Who are you?" demanded Thor, his hand finding Loki's and grasping it reassuringly.

"Were you really that thick at that age?" asked the older Loki, turning to the older Thor. "I can't remember what it was I saw in you."

"Loki," chided his Thor. "Look how nervous you are making them. We should explain to them why we are here."

"Surely it's obvious, even to them," he answered, waving towards the bed dismissively. "Isn't it?"

They shook their heads _no_. Vigorously.

"Your last time together could hardly be called a roaring success, could it?" he prompted.

They looked at each other, unsure how to respond. He was right, but...

"Come, come," he tutted. "I was _there_ , I remember the whole thing. Every miserable little detail. So Thor and I decided that we'd come back and show you what you need to know to please each other, to save ourselves a few centuries of bad sex."

"Three or four times," Thor said under his breath.

Loki glanced at him in irritation. "Still far too long," he declared.

"I'm sorry about this," Thor said, meeting the gaze of his younger self. "You know how he gets."

Thor nodded in understanding.

"Oh, but I like it," said Loki as he sat up in bed.

"I hoped _you_ would show some sense. Scoot over, make room," Loki said.

"You're getting in bed with us?" Thor asked.

"Well, I'm sure _I_ could just be told, but you've always learned best by doing."

Thor looked up at his older self, who nodded. "You know it's true," he said. "But in time, you will also come to learn that it is no lesser."

That was good to hear, and he nodded weakly. Meanwhile, Loki was shoving him over to make room for their guests.

"It starts before you're in bed," Thor told them. He cupped Loki's head in his hand and gazed at him, heart in his eyes, before catching Loki's lower lip between his own. He nuzzled it gently while Loki's arms wrapped around his broad back. They watched his fingers tense and bunch the heavy fabric.

"Mmm," Loki purred. He grabbed at Thor's top lip with his own, breaking apart and reclaiming until their tongues were probing at one another. They pressed their bodies more closely together, twisting and turning, rubbing lightly against the other. Loki's hands slid up to undo the clasps of Thor's cape; Thor dropped his brother's cloak to the floor.

The sheets were getting much warmer than they had been earlier. Thor and Loki glanced at one another as the room began to fill with the sounds of heated, heavy breathing. They looked back to find that their older selves were now attacking each other's shirts, wrestling them free from each other's bodies and their hands and mouths diving for each inch of revealed skin.

Thor fell to his knees and rubbed his cheek against the bulge in Loki's trousers before reaching up to unbuckle his belt, letting it sag as he opened the trousers and lowered them to the floor before holding them for Loki to step from almost daintily. Yes, the sheets were definitely getting warmer, and the air was growing thick, somehow, making them breathe harder to fill their lungs as they watched Loki, in turn, remove the last of Thor's clothing.

When their older selves turned to face the bed, they both stared. "Um... is _that_ really going to fit into me?" Loki asked. It didn't really seem possible. It had barely worked before, and Thor clearly was nowhere near done growing. But the other Loki only grinned.

"It will, and very agreeably," he said.

"And the other way round, to equal enjoyment," Thor added.

"Oh," they said.

"It's what we're here to teach you," they were told.

They nodded silently and watched as first Loki, then Thor, slid into the bed next to them, shoving the sheets to the foot.

"You don't really need those, do you? It would be better if you could see what was going on," Loki asked.

"No, that's fine," Loki said, trying to sound bold. From the look on his own older face, he was not so sure he succeeded.

"Now look. Thor is sensitive right here," Loki said. He raised his Thor's arm up with one hand and ran the fingers of the other up the delicate skin above his elbow, so lightly, so lightly Loki could not imagine it feeling like _anything_ let alone good, but it made Thor moan in a way he'd never heard before. "Go ahead, try it," he was told.

He turned to his own Thor and mirrored the gesture. His voice was higher, less powerful, but the sound he made, oh, yes. That was the same sound. He turned back. "What else?" he demanded.

"You enjoy being touched like this," Thor told him, stroking his finger up the hollow just inside Loki's hip bone and making Loki's breath turn rough and shuddering.

The younger Loki lowered his gaze to watch his own Thor repeat the motion and found he'd forgotten how to breathe entirely. "You'll learn to breathe through it eventually," he was told.

It was so strange to look into the other Thor's eyes; there were light crinkles beginning to form around them, from centuries of smiling and squinting in the sun, and he realized with a pang that they held sadness within them that was absent from his own Thor's gaze, but there was also a depth of love he had never known. And this was what waited for him. Loki reached out to touch his face.

Thor - the older one, the one he was reaching for - caught his hand in his own. He dusted light kisses to his fingertips before moving it back across the bed to press it to the face of his own Thor. "He loves you, too. He is merely still learning how to show it."

"Yes, four hundred year old boys are terribly stupid," the older Loki said, sounding bored.

The young Thor watched the entire exchange with a mix of perplexity and impatience. "What else shall we learn?" he demanded.

"Well, this is how you like to be kissed," Loki answered, still sounding a little bored but rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows so that he could lean over and kiss his Thor. Thor's shoulders had grown so broad that ‘leaning over’ was more ‘climbing onto,’ but he moved with the grace of one long practiced, just as he did when he began kissing so lightly, his lips dancing like butterflies on dew-damp flowers, such a soft brush of lips, the airiest press, and then he was seeking the nectar and Thor's lips parted to welcome Loki’s tongue. The room filled with the sounds of wetness and hums of pleasure that gave way to sighs of wanting.

Loki broke away and turned to himself. "See? You start out nice and light and deepen it only slowly. And remember you're not going pearl diving in there. You can't make his tonsils into jewelry.”

“He couldn't find a buyer," Thor whispered to them with a wink.

“Thor also likes some hair pulling,” Loki said, demonstrating with a sharp yank. He kept his fist knotted in Thor’s hair as he kissed his way down Thor’s neck, its full length exposed as Loki held his head pulled back. He didn’t relax his hold as he continued downwards, shifting so that he was kneeling over Thor’s prone figure and kissing down the broad chest until he reached a blushing nipple. He fixed his lips around it and they watched his mouth working, doing _something_ that had Thor moaning and reaching up to cup his hand around Loki’s head.

“Please, tell him what you’re doing. He needs to kn- _oh!_ \- to know,” Thor panted.

Loki released Thor’s hair as he broke away. He looked at his younger self. “Give me your finger,” he said.

Loki held out his hand, cursing the slight tremor, offering it to his elder self, who seized upon his finger and pulled the tip into his mouth. He gasped at the sensation, for all it was only being worked on a fingertip, for the other Loki was at once sucking on it, biting lightly, and teasing the very tip with the sharp point of his tongue. When they parted, the elder’s eyes met his own. “Try that on him,” he said.

He turned to his own Thor, who was watching their interaction _quite_ closely. Loki rose up over him and leaned down to meet his mouth. “There’s no need to be jealous,” he murmured, his lips caressing Thor’s as he spoke. “You are all I desire.”

His lips nuzzled and brushed and danced over Thor’s before moving further into it, increasing the pressure and licking Thor’s mouth gently open. His tongue teased lightly into the warm heat that was offered, running over the soft skin of Thor’s lips and then further inside, to smooth teeth and eager tongue and he realized with a start that Thor was panting into his mouth from no more stimulation than a kiss.

A pale hand crept up the pillow, unnoticed by Thor until it was making a fist in his hair and pulling, breaking their kiss and forcing his neck into an exaggerated arch. Again doing as he had seen, he worked his way slowly down, licking and kissing until he got to a nipple. He fixed his lips around it and did as he had been taught. He wasn't sure he got all the nuances quite right, but from Thor's reaction, he did well enough.

"Good," he was told, but he scarcely needed it, not when his own Thor was moaning and clutching at him. When he raised his head to gaze down, he found Thor's eyes had fallen halfway shut and he was now watching him through narrow slits; his lips were far more parted. His chest heaved with his rough breath.

"What more?" Thor demanded.

No answer was forthcoming. Their eyes broke from each other only reluctantly as they looked to the other side of the bed, where they found their elder selves kissing madly.

Thor reached over to give a shake to Loki's arm. "What else?" he asked again.

"Oh. Yes. Give us that," he was told as a long finger was waved vaguely towards their little pot of ointment.

Thor set it on the pillow next to them.

"How do you wish this?" asked the older Thor, staring up into his own Loki's eyes.

Thor's hand slid down between them and within seconds, Loki gave a sob of pleasure. "Anything. Everything. I just want _you_ , everywhere, all the time," he said. He broke off to bury his face in Thor's throat. They could see his lips doing _something_ as he drew another moan from Thor.

"What are you doing to him now?" Loki asked, but he got no answer.

Instead, they watched as Thor reached blindly for the ointment and pressed it into his Loki's hand. "You, then. I want you inside me. Oh, Loki-" he gasped.

Loki broke away and rose up, hovering above the powerful body beneath him. As he moved, Thor kept his hand on his cock, still stroking it lightly. When he let go, a thin, shimmering thread was drawn between them, longer, longer, until it broke and fell onto Thor's wrist. This was something that had always made the younger Loki blush, the way his cock leaked so easily and copiously, but he saw nothing to blush about now. No, indeed, for the elder Thor seemed to like it very much. He stared unblinking into his Loki's eyes as he raised it to his lips and licked it clean.

The younger pair caught their breath sharply at the sight. The sound drew attention back to them in the most useless way possible. "Open that for me," Loki said, nodding towards the little jar. His own hands, long and fine, were skimming over Thor's skin, taking in every inch of him as he writhed and moaned.

The younger Thor did as he was told and Loki, with clear reluctance to relinquish the feel of his brother's body, reached for it. He had been kneeling with his knees outside of Thor's; now he slid them between, Thor spreading his legs wide in welcome.

They watched, breathless, as Loki covered a finger with fragrant slickness and reached down where they could not see. What they _could_ see was Thor's reaction to the penetration, the sharp sudden curl of his hips upwards, the barely stifled shout.

"What are you _doing_?" Loki asked.

The elder Loki barely glanced over. "Must get him ready," he said.

Thor's reply was only slightly more helpful. "When this is done slowly and well, there is only pleas- _ah_!," he gasped.

"Yes, we know that much, but _how_ is it done well?" Loki asked, but it was too late, the other Loki had leaned down to claim his brother's lips and they kissed passionately as the subtle movements in his wrist told them only that he continued to do _something_.

The air grew heavy with the sounds of lips and breath and slickness as they watched their future selves, their tall, strong bodies undulating against one another. Loki's free hand twined its way into Thor's hair, lacing his fingers into the shining locks. Thor's own hands, huge and golden, came up around Loki's waist, swirling up his back and gliding down to cup his ass.

"I'm ready, Loki, I need you," Thor panted after what felt like hours.

"Yes, you feel ready. You always open so beautifully for me," Loki told him.

"Mmmm. You feel so good inside me, every part of me wants it."

"Especially this greedy hole," Loki said playfully. "Shall I fill it up for you?"

" _Please_ ," Thor begged. He gave a soft murmur of complaint when Loki slipped his fingers free to dip yet again into the jar, but he went quiet as Loki hurriedly slicked his cock.

"Turn over," Loki told him.

It was graceful, somehow, even as Thor had to pull one leg up to his chest in order to roll to his stomach without knocking Loki over, a grace that could be born only of long practice. He lay on his stomach until Loki took hold of his hips to draw them high, leaving his chest pressed into the mattress. Loki settled between Thor's wide-stretched calves and brought the head of his cock to Thor's relaxed opening. He held still as Thor slowly pushed back, taking him all in, and even that they made graceful, as lovely as it was primal. They groaned in unison as Loki was buried to the hilt.

"So perfect," Loki murmured as he stroked an affectionate hand down Thor's back. "The realms can boast of nothing else half so perfect as you."

The younger Thor joined the elder in giving a soft sigh at the words, and his Loki turned to him to find the longing writ large upon his face. True, he never said things like this himself, but all of Asgard joined in unending praise of his brother. It had never occurred to him that _he_ might be the only one from whom Thor truly wanted it. He decided to test it, and scooted closer to whisper into his Thor's ear. "He's right, you know. There really is nothing half so perfect."

The look earned him by words confirmed his suspicion. He was the only one Thor wanted to hear that from. "Nothing but you," both Thors said together.

"Look at them," whispered the younger Thor. "I think I must like this very much."

They turned back to their elder selves to find that Loki had draped himself over Thor's back. He was shifted slightly to one side, so that he could hold Thor's hand, their fingers laced together. Loki was kissing his shoulders, his neck, his back, pressing his lips to every vertebra he could reach. Their bodies moved as one, each rock of Loki's hips melting into a boneless undulation, ceaseless as the sea.

The room smelled like salt and skin. They could have grown drunk on it. As they continued to watch, the pair before them went faster, so that to the chorus of pants and gasps and half-spoken words there was added the rhythmic slap of skin upon skin.

They were fucking fast and hard when Loki did _something_ , a slight tilt of his hips maybe, and with the next thrust Thor cried out, _loud_.

"What did you do? I need to know, it's why you came back," Loki demanded, but his older self seemed utterly unaware that they were still there.

"Loki, Loki," Thor was begging with each swift drive in, and "Thor, Thor," Loki promised in return.

Thor twisted around, stretching his head up and Loki leaned down to meet his lips, drinking down his cries as with his free hand he reached for Thor's cock and gave it long, harsh strokes until Thor was spilling through his fingers, his cries of pleasure pouring into Loki's lips. When he finished, he sagged back down to the bed and Loki shifted to his knees, taking Thor's hips in his hands and fucking savagely until he was collapsing onto Thor's back, biting helplessly at the smooth taut skin.

When he finished and withdrew, there was a thin trail of spend dripping from Thor onto the mattress. Loki paused a moment, looking at it, before he collapsed between his Thor and his younger self. They couldn't even see what was going on now, but they could hear the soft sounds of lips and laughter, and finally Thor's voice. "Look how messy we are, brother. Perhaps we should go bathe," and from the tone of his voice they knew there was no _perhaps_ about it, and then they were standing and looking down again at the younger pair on the bed as though they had indeed forgotten they were there.

"We need your bathing chambers," Loki told them unnecessarily.

They nodded and stared mutely after their disappearing selves.

"I'm not sure how much I really learned from that bit at the end," Loki said doubtfully.

"But we learned that we do get good. That's enough for now," Thor said, reaching for him.


End file.
